The Week Afterwards
by Archery Bob
Summary: Do you want to know what happened the week after the Battle of Hogwarts?
1. Are you sure you want to do this?

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE WHOLE PLOT, THIS IS JUST A CONTINUATION OF THE LAST BOOK

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE WHOLE PLOT, THIS IS JUST A CONTINUATION OF THE LAST BOOK.

The Week Afterwards

Chapter One

It was done. Voldemort was dead and so were many of their friends. Tonks, Lupin and much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay, her son, Fred.

The tears flowed freely down Mrs. Weasley's cheeks onto her homemade witch's robes as her son's body was pushed into the fire, to be eaten by the flames and never resemble human form again.

"Oh, Harry" Mrs. Weasley cried, when she spotted him in the crowd. Harry hadn't been brave enough to find Mrs. Weasley himself, so when he saw her, his insides knotted and refused to come undone.

She rushed over and wrapped her arms around him in a furious hug.

"Oh Harry, it's good to have you here in remembrance of Fred. He died for a good cause."

He couldn't stand it any longer, he had to say something.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley; I didn't want anyone to die. It is all my fault."

"Nonsense, Harry. It was all for a good cause"

She shuffled away to embrace other members of the family that had come to the funeral.

"Hey, hot stuff" a familiar voice said behind him. He turned around to see Ginny staring teary eyed at him.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, hugging her tenderly and then giving her a light peck on the lips. She leant close to him and kissed him harder, as if in longing.

"Come with me, Harry" she whispered in his ear and then grabbed his hand and led him towards the castle. They entered the quiet hall with their foot steps echoing off the walls, but Ginny didn't seem concerned as she rushed him to the nearest broom cupboard. She flung open the door and pushed him inside and closed the door after herself.

She turned and flung herself at him.

"I want you, Harry" she whispered franticly, clawing at his shirt and trying to rip it from him

"Geez, Ginny, your brother just died, shouldn't this be the last thing on your mind" he said, trying to push her away.

"No, Harry. I want you, NOW. I realized how little time we have left and we haven't even had sex yet" she said.

"We don't need to rush into this, Ginny. Maybe, we should wait until you are feeling better." He said, as Ginny sunk to the ground.

He thought she had given up, until he felt fingers touching his cock from the outside of his jeans. He looked down and there was Ginny fondling his cock with her fingers on the outside. He groaned.

"See, I can make you happy, now." She said, as she stood up and flung her t-shirt off, revealing a sexy red lace bra. Harry couldn't help himself, he touched her breasts. Ginny undid her bra and let it fall to the ground. He leant down and sucked her erect nipple making her groan with pleasure.

"Oh, Harry." She said, in a very appealing voice. Harry felt his cock harden in his pants. Before, Harry realized what was going on, Ginny had sunk down and pulled his pants down, revealing his giant hardened cock. At first she kissed it then she licked it and then she put it full on in her mouth and sucked.

Harry felt the pleasure building up, he started moving his hips against her mouth as if fucking her mouth.

"Fuck Ginny, I think I'm coming" he groaned and then the hot mouth from around his cock was gone.

"Good, just where I want you." She said, dropping her pants and g-string. She sat down on one of the boxes and opened her legs to all her glory for Harry. Harry bent down and licked her, sucked her, not missing any of her juices.

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK HARRY" she screamed. He stopped.

"Right, that's where I want you" he said with an evil smile, then he thrust into her. Over and over and over again he made her scream with pleasure. She was tight and wet and warm and he loved it. They both let out screams of pleasure while he thrust in and out and rubbed her at the same time. Then the orgasm came and he was the best feeling Ginny and Harry had ever had.

Afterwards, Ginny and Harry joined the party feeling better than they had before.


	2. We need to talk

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Hermione glanced around at the crowd, but instead of spotting Harry she spotted Ron and raced over to him.

"Ron," she said, arriving in front of him. "Have you seen, Harry and Ginny?"

"Sorry, Hermione." He said, taking a slight step closer "I've been looking for you actually."

Hermione looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you," he said, looking down as his ears went scarlet. Hermione loved it when he became embarrassed; he looked like a five year old that is trying to talk to a female school teacher. "But, can we go somewhere private."

"Sure, how about we go up to the castle?"

Ron nodded and followed her up the castle stairs and into the hall, but Hermione didn't stop there. She went up the large flight of stairs into the upper floors of Hogwarts. They kept climbing and climbing and after being at Hogwarts for nearly seven years, Ron was still confused about where they were.

"Hermione, where are we going?" he said, stopping and leaning against the wall. "I can just talk to you here?"

"No, we're almost there" she said, turning back and taking him by the hand and leading him along. Ron reluctantly followed, hoping that they would get there, wherever there may be, soon or he would burst. Then they turned the corner to a dead end.

"Oh, Hermione, it's a dead end." He panted. She shook her head, then turned and did something that Ron couldn't see from his position behind her, but he knew she did something because the wall in front of them opened to a room. Ron stepped inside and looked around.

Inside, there was a blazing fire with five comfy looking chairs surrounding it. In the middle was a coffee table with cakes, biscuits and butter beer. He turned and looked at Hermione in awe.

"How did you know this was here?" he asked.

"I found it in 3rd year, when I got lost on my way to Divination. The house elves look after it and keep it prepared for visitors." She replied.

"But who would find this?" he asked, still not believing her.

"You know Hogwarts," she said, walking forward and sitting in one of the comfy looking chairs. "You can stumble across anything when you're looking for it."

Ron hated it when she talked like that, so he didn't ask anymore, instead he went and sat in one of the chairs marvelling at the food.

"You can have some, they self refill." She said and then as if to demonstrate, took one of the chocolate biscuits and bit into it. Rom looked back at the plate and saw that the same biscuit she had just taken was still there.

"So," Hermione said, pulling his attention back to her. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Ron?"

Ron squirmed in his seat; he loved it when she said his name.

"Well, I," he started, not sure of how to phrase what he was about to say. "I…we have known each other for a big…large…long period of time and I…umm…just wanted to say that you have been a great friend to me." He blurted out the last few words.

Hermione looked at him in puzzlement, but looked a bit disappointed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting his hand over hers in a friendly gesture. It was her turn to be awkward.

"Well, I was hoping you…umm…would say something more. I mean, say I meant something more to you." She said.

"What do you mean?" he said looking puzzled, but felt excited on the inside.

Then she blurted it out.

"I love you, Ron. I've always loved you and my love has only gotten stronger as the years went on."

Ron looked shocked, but then he smiled.

"Then, why didn't you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked.

"I wanted to make you jealous and I was angry at you. I wanted to show you that I could get by without you. It didn't work, though." She said, looked down and started to cry.

Then Ron did something that they both weren't expecting. He reached over and pulled her lips to his in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Hermione looked at him with longing.

"What was that you really wanted to say to me?" Hermione said, as she climbed onto his lap and turned to face him.

"Well, actually, I wanted to say the same thing; I was just a too bigger chicken to tell you" he replied.

"Lucky, I told you, hey?" she said, smiling. He nodded and then kissed her again.

"But," he said, making a move to get up and Hermione reluctantly got up. "I wanted to ask you something else."

"Yes, my love?" she said and as Ron knelt down on one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket, she squealed.

"George and Fred, before he died helped me save up for it. But," he said, opening the box to reveal a lovely diamond ring which had an 'R' and 'H' entwined.

"Hermione Kathy Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione squealed, again.

"Yes, Ronald Weasley, I will marry you." He said, smiling.

Ron scooped his future bride into is arms and whirled her around in circles.


	3. I wasn't expecting you

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Draco looked up from the book he was reading and looked around the parlour. He was alone now; his mother _and_ his father had been sent to Azkaban. Luckily, he knew how to look after himself, his father had made sure of that.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of knocking on the door.

"Enter" he said, trying to sound powerful. The door opened, but there was no one there, then he looked down and there was a house elf, dressed in a pillow case. Draco sighed.

"Yes, Crawler?" he said, looked back at his book.

"Sir," Crawler bowed. "Sir has a visitor."

Draco looked up in interest.

"Who?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"A young lady, Sir." The elf said.

Draco raised the other eyebrow and gave a devilish, yet appealing grin; he was feeling a little horny, since they were celebrating the funeral of one of the Weasley's, today. Draco lowered both of his eyebrows and gestured towards the door.

"Let her in, Crawler." He said, going back to his book, pretending disinterest. The house elf disappeared and returned with none other than Ginny Weasley. Draco looked at her in shock, he hadn't been expecting her.

"Weasley" he said with an evil grin.

"Malfoy" she said, returning his evil grin.

"Well, I certainly am surprised," said Draco, closing the book and placing it on the coffee table. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," she said, walking over and sitting next to him on the lounge. "School has finished for you and I have one more year left," she paused and placed a hand on his thigh "I couldn't bare the thought of not making an emends with people who I have called enemies in the past."

As, she said the last sentence she leant over, until her lips were almost touching his ear. He turned and faced her, their lips almost touching.

"And, how do you plan on making emends, Weasley?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"Well," she said, moving closer and pecking him on the cheek. "I thought we might become friends."

"And what do you suggest is our first act of friendship?" he said, anticipating the answer.

"Friends make each other happy, when they are upset." She said, moving her hand on his thigh higher up his leg; Draco could feel himself harden a little.

"Well, I think we could become friends," he said. "But pray tell, what did you have in mind to make us both happy?"

Ginny smiled and then kissed him, lustily. She reached for his shirt and undid all the buttons on three swift movements and pulled it off the reveal a white, muscular chest underneath.

Before, Ginny could do anything else; Draco had lifted her shirt up and over her head to reveal a sexy, red lace bra. Draco hardened a bit more at the sight of her breasts.

"Take it off." He urged her. So, Ginny reached behind her and undid the clips letting her bra fall. Draco took her breasts in his hand and rubbed them, she moaned. Then, he leant down and suckled her erect nipple.

"Ohhhh, Draco" she moaned, throwing her head back. He felt a pang of pleasure as she said his name.

"Now, it's my turn." She said, sliding off the lounge and kneeling in between his legs.

She undid his fly and let his hardened cock free, and then she pulled his boxes over it and chucked them behind her.

First, she licked the head; teasing him a little bit, then she took the whole thing in her mouth.

"Yeah…Yeah…Shit…Shit…Fuck…FUCK, GINNY," he cried. "I THINK I'M COMING."

This was the best oral sex he had ever had, and then she stopped.

"Fuck, Ginny," he said, panting. "Keep going."

She let him settle down a bit, and then he had a great idea. He grabbed her by the hips and flung her on the lounge. He kissed her, lustily; he wasn't going to let her stop this time. He followed her all the way down her body until he reached her mini skirt. He slipped his hand up her skirt and pulled it down from the inside to reveal a sexy, red g-string.

"Fuck, Ginny, you're sexy." He said, looking at her; his eyes lighting up.

He pulled her g-string down to reveal her vagina. He slipped his fingers in between the lips to find she was really wet. He stuck a finger in and she screamed out, then he stuck in another and then another. He moved them in and out getting faster and faster, listening to her squeals of pleasure.

"Fuck Draco, Fuck…FUCK, FUCK" she screamed, as she moved her hips with his fingers. He took them out and replaced them with his tongue, which made her scream even louder than before.

"Now, I'm going to do something you'll really like." He said and then thrust his cock into her, making her cry out. He went hard and fast.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK," she screamed. "Draco, you are so GOOD at this."

Draco threw his head back and moaned as he slowed down.

"Let me ride you." she said. So, Draco turned over and she sat astride him, riding him hard and fast making both of them come at the same time.

Afterwards, Ginny left as if nothing had happened.


End file.
